pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Defenders of Earth
Plants vs. Zombies: Defenders of Earth is a tower defense game developed by PopCap Games and the third in the Plants vs. Zombies series. Like the other games in the series, you must defend your home and your brains from large waves of zombies using your army of plants. Summary After the events of Plants vs. Zombies 2, everything goes back to normal for a while. Soon, the zombies have gathered too numerous and you escape to a small camping site near a river. You think you're safe, but soon you hear the distant groans of the undead. You eventually defeat all the zombies, and you head back to the city when it turns to dusk, but you get ambushed and must defeat more, in the darkness of the downpouring night. To be continued... Areas There are a total of eight areas in Plants vs. Zombies: Defenders of Earth. Each one has 20-40 levels, and all except Zomboss' Castle gain ten more once the final boss is defeated. The worlds cannot be completed in any order, as the progression is linear. You can however go back and play any level you've already completed. You may also skip levels, however you will not get the reward for beating it and you can't skip the final level in each world. Plants Notice: Recharge speed "Slow" is now called "Snail" and "Very Slow" is now called "Sloth". Plant upgrades Plants can be upgraded to be more powerful by using coins. All plants have a first upgrade, and then two secondary upgrades. A plant cannot have both secondary upgrades active at once, and upgrades affect all plants of that type. A list of plant upgrades can be found here. Zombies Minigames Wall-Nut Bowling 6 difficult levels are unlocked after beating Front Lawn, with different available plants. Unique plant behaviour *Wall-Nuts now roll along the ground, and bounce when they hit a zombie. *Tall-Nuts roll lying down and do not bounce, but instead deal damage to all zombies in the two lanes it spans. *Explode-O-Nuts explode upon impact with a zombie. *Pea-Nuts will shoot a small cluster of peas when it faces zombies Levels Does not include Wall-Nut Bowling levels in the main game. All levels are Special Delivery and take place on the Front Lawn. Brainz Friday 6 difficult levels unlocked after beating Reclused River. Zombies come in packs of 2-4 of their type. Gallery Lawns heavenlyheights.png|Heavenly Heights lawn New plants Almanac images Grapeshot grass.png|Grapeshot Soak-shroompvzdoe.png|Soak-Shroom Lemonaidpvzdoe.png|Lemon-Aid Hanginggardenpvzdoe.png|Hanging Garden Suncatcherpvzdoe.png|Suncatcher Missiletoepvzdoe.png|Missiletoe Bubbleweedpvzdoe.png|Bubbleweed Ignychee grass.png|Ignychee HD images grapeshothd.png|Grapeshot HD soak-shroom.png|Soak-Shroom HD lemon-aid.png|Lemon-Aid HD hanging garden.png|Hanging Garden HD suncatcher.png|Suncatcher HD missiletoehd.png|Missiletoe HD bubbleweed.png|Bubbleweed HD ignychee.png|Ignychee HD Seed packets flseedpacket.png|Front Lawn seed packet rrseedpacket.png|Reclused River seed packet ddseedpacket.png|Dark Dreich seed packet ccseedpacket.png|Chipped Cliffside seed packet uuseedpacket.png|Undead Undersea seed packet aaseedpacket.png|Arctic Abode seed packet Peashooterflseedpacket.png Sunflowerflseedpacket.png Wallnutflseedpacket.png Potatomineflseedpacket.png Iceberglettuceflseedpacket.png Aspearagusflseedpacket.png Chomperflseedpacket.png Repeaterflseedpacket.png Grapeshotflseedpacket.png Lilypadrrseedpacket.png Snapdragonrrseedpacket.png Bonkchoyrrseedpacket.png Tanglekelprrseedpacket.png Springbeanrrseedpacket.png Guacodilerrseedpacket.png Snowpearrseedpacket.png Lightningreedrrseedpacket.png Cherrybombrrseedpacket.png Puffshroomddseedpacket.png Beta Elements * One plant was designed for the game but never used, named Catchweed. It would hold a zombie in place for a certain amount of time before letting it go and wouldn't be bitten by zombies. It was scrapped because it was too useless. *Threepeater and Carrocket were originally supposed to appear in the game, but didn't make the cut for currently unknown reasons. Trivia *The game's title is a pun, because the player defends many areas around the globe, but they also defend their land, which is generally made of earth, another name for soil. *There are currently 91 unique plants in the game, 6 of which are aquatic (1 underwater only), 13 of which are mushrooms, and 5 that are premium. Category:Games Category:Goldmelonmaster Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Defenders of Earth